Moral Support
by dreamscarred
Summary: Cody is alone on his first night on smackdown and gets a bit of a surprise NC-17 slash m/m fluff I think , sex, threesome, smut Randy Orton/Cody Rhodes/Evan Bourne


**title:** Moral Support  
**authors: ****dreamscarred**  
**rating:** M  
**pairing:** Randy Orton x Cody Rhodes x Evan Bourne  
**summary: **Cody is alone on his first night on smackdown and gets a bit of a surprise  
**warnings: **fluff (I think), sex, threesome, smut  
**beta:** none all mistakes are our own, so please forgive us for any errors.  
**disclaimer:** not mine  
**note:** Fic was requested on my fic request thread on livejournal by **srlbabicrunk** . Hope you like it.

Cody stood leaning against the elevator wall had the lift went up to his floor. He was exhausted but content his debut on Smackdown had gone flawlessly plus he won. No missed spots the fans gave him a good amount of heat everything went great. Management had be very impressed with his match and had already promised him a spot on Smackdown the following week which was a very good thing.

The locker room on Smackdown was far less political than Raw too which was great because he didn't really have any main event allies on this brand yet. On Raw Randy had always used his stroke within the company to help keep him on TV and in angles so he would rarely do superstars duty.

"Randy," Cody whispered sadly. His lover was one of the things he missed most about Raw. Tonight would be the first night he wouldn't be wrapped around on side of the large tattooed body while Evan snuggled around his other side. Cody sighed as the hotel elevator doors slid open. "Tomorrow."

That was when Cody would fly home to be with the two men he cared about the most. This first Smackdown had only caused him to be away from them for one day next week he would be away from them for the regular houseshow loop and then the extended tour down in Mexico. It wasn't something he was looking forward to but he hoped it would help him get use to the pain of being away from them.

Cody pushed open his room door it was the one luxury he wanted since he had to be without his lovers a private room to himself. That way if he wanted to talk with them on the phone or internet he wouldn't be interrupted by a nosy roommate. Cody blinked his eyes he didn't leave the lights on. Cody stepped in further he realized it wasn't the hotel room lights that were on it was candles.

"What the?" Cody dropped his bag and looked at Randy sitting across the room smoking a cigarette and Evan who was perched on the middle of the bed in nothing but a pair of jeans.

"Surprise!" Evan smiled and Randy chuckled. "Miss us?" Cody's shock faded and a smile split his face.

"Uh, yeah of course," Cody just looked back and forth between the two men. "What are you both doing here?"

"Moral support for your debut," Randy stood his cigarette in his hand. "Want a drag," Randy offered Cody the cigarette who accepted it taking a quick drag.

"Why didn't I see you backstage?" Cody questioned.

"We didn't want to make you nervous so we watched your match from the skybox," Evan put the emphasis on your.

"My match what about the rest of the show?" Cody quirked an eyebrow.

"I watched it," Randy smirked and Evan blushed. "Evan was a little occupied."

"He made you suck him off didn't he," Cody kissed Evan's lips knowing hours ago they had been wrapped around Randy's cock.

"Baby we missed you," Randy wrapped his arms around Cody's back kissing his neck pushing his boys together deepening their kiss. Randy let his boys continue their kiss we'll he unfastened both their pants.

Taking the hint Cody and Evan pulled apart stripping off their clothing pushing their nude bodies back together grinding their cocks against one another before turning their gaze to Randy. Randy licked his lips and pulled his tight black shirt over his head and dropped his pants so all three of them were gloriously nude together.

"Cody," Evan nuzzled the tan flesh of Cody's chest purring before taking a nipple into suckling it gently.

"I think Puppy wants you to fuck him Codes," Randy rubbed his cheek against Cody's short dark hair. "Let me see you fuck him," Randy lips brushed the shell of Cody's ear whispering his request softly.

"You want that Evan?" Cody stroked the smaller man's back.

"Yes," Evan tilted his head up to kiss Cody's neck letting his sharp canines nip at Cody's adam apple. Evan pulled away and crawled up on the bed lying on his back with his legs parted welcoming Cody between them.

"You two planned on this," Cody looked at Randy with a cocky smile the older name just shrugged. Cody got on the bed with Evan placing his hand on the plug deeply seated in Evan's ass. Cody wiggled the toy slowly removing it from Evan's body loving how Evan's muscles flexed around it as the tip was pulled free.

"Cody," Evan purred has Cody slid up his body. Randy leaned back against the TV stand watch the two kiss again sucking on his lower lip has he saw Cody tease his tip at Evan's entrance. "Please," Evan begged and wiggled.

"Give it to him Baby," Randy stroked his own abs avoiding his cock that was resting proudly against them. Cody pushed in gently giving Evan time to relax around his long thick length. Cody worked a steady rhythm in and out of Evan's body making Evan arch and moan beneath him.

"You feel so good Evan," Cody moaned kissing the side of his face. Randy quietly approached the bed placing a knee on the mattress his getting a closer view while bring two fingers to his mouth wetting them.

"Randy," Evan looked past Cody alerting Cody to the older man's presence behind him. Cody continued his thrusts but widened his legs opening legs so Randy could see his hole. Randy slid the two saliva coated fingers into Cody's waiting hole quickly and roughly prepping him.

"Randy I'm ready," Cody panted his body now coated in a fine sheen of sweat. Randy pulled his fingers out and knelt behind Cody rubbing his tip over the hole slicking it up a bit more before pushing in sending Cody down flush against Evan.

"Oh Codes," Randy licked the back of Cody's neck starting to rock his hips. The three of them were just a tangle of limbs rocking and grind together in a attempting to get a nice firm pace.

"You ok Evan," Cody tried his best to keep his and Randy's full weight off the small man.

"Yeah," Evan smiled sweetly. "I like your abs stroking my cock," Evan closed his eyes and pushed up on to Cody's shaft.

They continued like this mummering sweet and sexual laced words amongst the three of them. Randy was being to get anxious at the slow speed they were going began snapping his hips hard forcing Cody deeper into Evan both of them moaning with pleasure.

"That's my boys moan for me," Randy began pounding hard the bed creaking under them all of their orgasms building up inside of them. Evan felt Cody's hand wrapped around his shaft smoothing down the pre cum of the shaft working it so it was nice and slick.

"Cody I'm close," Evan mewed trembling with pleasure has Randy increased the power of his thrust making Cody's cock hit Evan's prostate.

"Puppy," Cody focused on the head of the throbbing shaft.

"Come for us," Randy growled and ploughed into Cody extra hard for him to do the same to Evan. It was that stroked that sent enough pleasure through Evan's body has Cody's balls hit his ass to send him over. The cum spurted out of him on to his and Cody's torsos coating them in creamy white.

Evan's orgasm made his hole clench around Cody's cock drawing it in deep attempting to milk out his orgasm. Cody began crying out in pleasure as Randy nailed his sweet spot repeatedly and no long couls hold off shooting his seed into Evan's hole.

Randy felt Cody come and let himself go, no longer worrying about the pleasure of his boys. His pace became frantic and cruses fell from his lips as he exploded his load into Cody's hole the streams pulsing against Cody's prostate as Randy and Cody collapsed on top of Evan in a heap.

"Guys, your really heavy," Evan giggled and wiggled under them.

"Come on roll Randy," Cody tried to shoulder the tattooed man off. Randy wrapped his arms around Cody pull him to his chest as they rolled off Evan. Evan snuggled Randy's right side while Cody lie on top of Randy. The three of them dozing off into a light slumber.

"So I guess I won't be getting epic home coming sex tomorrow," Cody yawned.

"We can always role-play your home coming tomorrow night," Evan smiled sleepily.

"Yeah," Cody smiled at him.

"Boys you know I'll want round two in a while," Randy winked at both of them has he pulled them close snuggling them while they drifted off to dreams of what would come when they awoke.


End file.
